El bravucón y el genio
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: No se conocen, solo saben que uno es el bravucón y el otro el genio. Pero sus corazones saben, lo que ellos en verdad quieren.
1. Chapter 1

_**0olaa….. se que debería actualizar el Long-fic "Tres cartas para Kendall Knigth", pero esta idea llegó de repente y no me resistir a escribir, a esto lo he llamado:**_

_**El bravucón y el genio.**_

* * *

_**Pensamiento Kendall**_

Siempre quise que él se fijara en mí, nunca me imagine que lo haría, siempre pensé que no existía para él, que me evitaba, que me ignoraba.

Siempre lo molestaba, merecía su desprecio, me acercaba a él por medio de insultos, lo sentía conmigo con los golpes, nunca fui bueno con los sentimientos y cuando empecé a sentir esto me molesté, me molesté conmigo por ser tú, me molesté contigo por ser como eres.

Me enamoré de alguien muy diferente a mí, me enamoré de alguien que nunca imaginé, nunca estuviste en mis pensamientos, ahora me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en ti.

Mi historia, el típico caso, el bravucón y el genio, una historia que sé tendrá un final, un final que no me atrevo a imaginar. Un final fatal, un final horrendo, un final que no estoy dispuesto a pasar.

Te Amo, quizá un mal comentario, no quiero ni pensarlo, pero es la verdad, no se si tu sientes lo mismo, no se si con el paso del tiempo podrás sentirlo.

No me atrevo a decirte lo que siento, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ti sin insultarte o maltratarte, así que no se que hacer, tal vez sea mejor arriesgar, total soy el bravucón, Tu bravucón.

Te Amo, lo tengo muy claro, que tu sientas lo mismo, quiero asegurarlo.

* * *

_**Pensamiento Logan**_

Todos me molestaban, eso ya no me importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado, no me dolían los golpes, no me afectaban los insultos, solo me dolía una cosa, me dolía el corazón.

Siempre aceptaba el desprecio de los que se creían superior a mí, un día todo eso cambio, me dio miedo al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que ese cambio lo había hecho yo y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Un día llore, enfrente de todos, mi acosador, como yo le llamaba, se reía de mí, creyendo que el golpe era el causante de mi dolor, pero el dolor no era físico ni psicológico, me dolía que el me tratara así, me dolía que no se fijara en mi.

Nunca me puse a pensar porque me dolía, nunca le tomé mucha importancia, pero con el transcurso del tiempo y mis constantes encuentros con él, me llevaron a la respuesta, me había enamorado de esa persona, me enamoré de un bravucón.

¿Por qué enamorarse de alguien como tú? No lo sé.

¿Por qué no dejarlo por la Paz y no volver a pensar en ti? Porque te veo todos los días.

No se muchas cosas relacionadas a ti, no se tu nombre ni tu el mío, o eso creo, se que no soy nada para ti y si lo soy, creo que solo soy tu diversión, un juguete al que puedes pegarle.

Se que somos diferente, se que no tenemos nada ni nadie en común, pero aun así me gustaría conocerte.

Te quiero, de eso estoy seguro, que Te amo, quiero comprobarlo.

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno esta historia esta hecha junto con mis dos mejores amigas, de la escuela, Uni-chan y Raque-kun.**_

_**Se nos ocurrió en una clase de español y decidimos que yo la subiría en mi sección de Fanfiction. Tenemos las ideas muy claras, queremos hacer un Long-fic con esto, así que ellas me dijeron, que dependiendo el numero de Reviews obtenidos en una semana, veríamos que tan larga sería la historia.**_

_**Así que tienen una semana para dejar Reviews, no desanimen muy rápido a mis pupilas, que se esforzaron mucho con este prologo.**_

_**Sin más que decir, nos vemos pronto:**_

_**Atte: Cinthya, Uni y Raque.**_


	2. Aviso importante, requiere reviews

_**0olaa" mis queridos amigos….**_

_**Sé que he tardado mucho con esta historia, pero les prometo que pronto subiré el primer capítulo.**_

_**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia que he dejado abandonada.**_

_**Me gustaría saber que opinan, saber cómo quieren que se desarrollé la historia, o lo que ustedes quieran, la verdad es que esta historia es para ustedes y debe contener lo que ustedes gusten.**_

_**Espero sus opiniones, y si no se acuerdan de esta historia lean la prefacio….**_

_**Atte. Cinthya Farrera Rodríguez.**_

_**PD: en verdad necesito saber que opinan, se que ya debería tener el primer capitulo pero no me decido como empezar, de hecho ya esta pero creo que necesita mejoras y quienes mejor ue ustedes para decirme lo que esperan de esta historia.**_


End file.
